


【超龙】Mark Your Man

by wodeshijie



Category: all大龙 - Fandom, 超龙 - Fandom, 郑云龙 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wodeshijie/pseuds/wodeshijie





	【超龙】Mark Your Man

郑云龙到达酒店的时间迟了一些。

今天是个恶劣的雷暴天，闪电亮得晃眼，惊雷暴起，炸得人鼓膜发痛，有几个瞬间，他几乎都不想来了。  
轿车开到酒店门口，司机替他开了门，一个瘦高的迎宾员满面笑容地迎接他：“是郑先生吗？等您很久了，请先到前台提取您的房卡。”那年轻人将他引至前台，前台的年轻人恭敬地把门卡递给他：“郑先生，二十楼，都已经给您准备好了。”  
“好的，谢谢你。”郑云龙笑了一笑，把房卡接到手里，冲前台点点头，眉眼生波的，还真像个漂亮的浪荡子似的。

 

一旁的服务生指引着他上了电梯。服务生是个清秀小男孩，修长挺拔，后背绷得笔直，面孔纯良的像个在暑期打零工的大学生。感觉到郑云龙对他的注视，他白净的脸上立刻浮现出服务人员惯有的微笑，开始例行公事地贯彻服务理念：“郑先生，待会有什么需要帮助的，请尽管通过房内电话叫我。”  
“……这档子事儿让你一个小孩儿处理？能行吗。”郑云龙看着他略显稚嫩的脸，忍不住一笑，“你们还挺敬业，我还担心天气对你们的服务会有点儿影响。”

“怎么会，随时准备为您服务。”男孩的圆眼睛里笑意很淡，并没有接上他一开始的话茬。

“我们可就怕您不来。”

 

电梯门缓缓打开，男孩做了一个“请”的姿势：“郑先生，祝您度过一个愉快的夜晚。”

 

这里是H城一家著名五星级酒店，近几年很受一些有头面人物的欢迎。追及缘由，首先当然是因为这里服务到位环境宜人，不过更重要的更深层的原因是——这儿的皮肉生意做的相当好——是H城之内的最大规模和最高规格的声色场所了。  
在这家金碧辉煌的酒店里，比起“小姐”，使这里在业内名声大噪的是“少爷”们。这些男公关训练有素，懂事有理。在台面上可心，在台面下可口。嘴巴紧的很，各种意义上的。使人获得很多意料之中的快乐，也免去意料之外的麻烦。因而前来H城的达官显贵们，特地到此体验一番温柔乡的也大有人在。  
在这些男公关中，又数第一次出台的“少爷”最为金贵——那些脑满肠肥追名逐利的家伙们，总想通过完全的占有满足无限膨胀的征服欲。对女人如此，对男人大抵也是如此。他们一掷千金，用高的吓人的价格在竞拍中突破重围，到了夜晚，再从满脸泪痕的少年身上恶狠狠地弥补回来。

现在，郑云龙的房间里就有一个这样昂贵的男孩正等着他。

他到H城新上任不久，这是顶头上司陈局长送给他的“礼物”，让他去“放松放松”。郑云龙对于这类声色场所本不感兴趣，但局长之命难为，而一些有趣的传闻和情报又拉扯着他的好奇心，让他决定去看一看。  
他站在房间门口，隐约的好奇裹挟着他，还夹杂着猫捉老鼠式的兴奋。整个走廊上只有他的呼吸声。  
他把房卡贴在门上，房门缓缓打开了。

房间里出奇的安静，房内陈设与普通的豪华套房别无二致，但幽暗的光线以及空气中飘散着的甜腻的、充满暗示性的香气，还是能窥见一些端倪。  
房间中央的king-size大床上坐着一个年轻人，看上去比郑云龙预想的稍稍年长一些，二十岁左右，大概可算作一个青年。他也不像郑云龙想象中那样阴柔、小巧，甚至是苍白娇弱的，他的体形高挑修长，身体紧致有力，比普通青年似乎还要更高一些。

显然，这个青年并不是传统意义上的“香怜”“玉爱”。

青年看见他了。他从床上轻巧地爬起来，眯起细长的眼睛，轻松一笑，像一只年轻狡黠的猎豹，赤裸的双脚踩在玫瑰红的地毯上。  
他套着一件白衬衫，领口散着，露出两节绰约的锁骨。下着一条黑色长裤，严实地裹住一双长腿。他头发乌黑，面孔雪白，五官圆柔细巧，笑起来相当婉约，不禁让人产生“这男孩很小林黛玉”的错觉。  
“您是……郑先生？”  
“对，是我。”郑云龙回答他，“你在这儿等很久了吗？”他顺着青年的领子往下看，注意到年轻人衬衫底下紧致的肌肉线条，流畅、有力、漂亮。  
训练有素。

确实不是林黛玉。他想，蛮有料。

“是挺久的。我还以为您不来了。”青年取过郑云龙的大衣外套替他放好，一边随口客套，“但是这没什么，您忙大事要紧。路上过来还顺利吗？是不是因为天气的不好……呃……您！！！”

 

“……你挺细皮嫩肉的啊。”  
郑云龙并没有等待青年寒暄完毕。他捉住他的手腕，并不顾忌青年在骤然间绷紧的肌肉。接着他猛地向前一带，狠狠地把青年压倒在床上。  
“明明还是个孩子样，就别学人家老气横秋的说话。”郑云龙把头埋进青年的颈窝里，含含糊糊地说。“顺利不顺利，根本不重要。”

这样的场合显然不适合聊天。郑云龙让自己变得好像其他的色中饿鬼一样，嘴唇贴着青年的脖子，啃噬着他脆弱的颈动脉，感受着青年在自己身下的抑制不住的喘息。他的双手伸进衬衫下摆，贴着皮肤抚摸，缓慢而充满情色意味。他的手指划过青年的胸膛，游走在他结实紧致的小腹和细窄后腰上。  
“嗯……你这一小块是什么？是疤痕？”郑云龙用梦游一般温柔的声音轻轻地说，指尖在青年腰际的一块明显的凸起处流连，并满意地感受到青年的身体微微一颤。  
他四处作乱的手被青年有力地捉住了。  
“……是胎记，郑先生。”  
青年很快回答他。他的声音冷静且镇定，脸颊却是绯红的，那红晕一直延伸到锁骨，让郑云龙充满了想要捉弄他的恶趣味。他像蓄势待发的年轻野兽，充满了热腾腾的生命力，无奈地禁锢在郑云龙的手臂间，年轻的身体却散发着干爽沐浴露的气味。  
他抬起头，手掌贴着郑云龙的手臂慢慢滑下去。郑云龙看到青年红着眼睛，正目光灼灼地望着他：  
“郑先生，我还是希望告诉您：我是上面的。”青年的声音很轻，却强势坚定，“另外，在正餐开始之前，您不想先喝点开胃汤吗？”

 

“……所以是你想上我？”郑云龙好像并不意外，他懒洋洋地笑了，“挺厉害。反正我也不是很饿，你给我开开胃呗。”

 

青年伸手从床头柜上摸出一支口红。他把口红拧开，在郑云龙眼前晃了晃：“我想给您做点儿标记。”  
“哈？是要给我涂吗？这我还真没想到。”  
郑云龙马上乐了：“哎你是不是也知道‘Mark your man’？那个、那个什么美剧里面很经典的那个广告？”

 

“……”  
还被他困在怀里的青年掀起凤眼看他，静默了足足五秒。  
郑云龙觉得他似乎翻了个白眼。  
也对。郑云龙想，在床上办事的时候还讨论电视剧确实太煞风景了。

不过此时亡羊补牢也不算太晚。

“你看，我想到个更有趣的。”他饶有兴味地说。  
郑云龙托着青年的下巴，细长的五指张开着，像托着一盏易碎的瓷器。他的另一只手捉住口红，在青年的嘴唇上涂抹着，把那两片嘴唇涂得鲜红欲滴。青年那张年少青涩的面孔蓦地妖艳起来，映着眼角的红，逼着人对他不怀好意，想要继续挑战他的底线。  
“我更喜欢你用这个给我打标记。”

他们的嘴唇贴在一起。郑云龙厮磨着青年的嘴唇，他仗着年长，唇齿间挑逗地肆无忌惮，一双手也肆无忌惮地煽风点火，伸进衣襟下摆，流连在青年的小腹和腰际，企图摩挲刚才发现的那块“胎记”。青年不甘示弱，反身压住他，扣住他的后脑，横冲直撞地吻他，郑云龙从善如流，对他的不断深入非常配合，甚至乖顺地扬起头，承受着他的攻城略地。

 

很快，郑云龙缓缓倒下去，闭着眼睛，再也不动了。

 

“……郑先生？”青年试探性地叫了一声，“……您睡着了吗郑先生？”

 

他小心而用力地又推了两下郑云龙，再没有得到回应之后又在他的大腿上狠狠拧了一下。  
“操。”青年松了一口气，再也没有刚才的乖顺温和。他烦躁地松松领口：“真能折腾。弄一嘴都是，还好事先吃了解药。”

话毕，他迅速而敏捷地翻身伏在郑云龙身上，仔仔细细翻找他衣物的每个角落。

 

张超今天的任务是拿到郑云龙身上装着高层机密的电子钥匙。他的四人小分队早早在酒店之内安插完毕，只等着郑云龙上门享受服务的时候伺机下手。可惜天公不作美，在房里躲避许久的张超不仅没有看到郑云龙，还被那个娇滴滴的小男孩在打开橱柜的时候发现了。他在男孩发出惊叫前敲晕了他，堵上嘴巴塞进柜子里。好巧不巧，在他还没有做更多准备的时候，他听到了走廊上传来的脚步声——郑云龙已经来了。  
撤退是来不及了，于是他无奈地坐上了那张大床，回到那个小男孩原来在的位置上。

 

郑云龙昏的非常彻底，在青年的蹂躏下纹丝不动。他的嘴唇上还沾着口红，反衬出愈发光洁的一张象牙白色的巴掌脸——紧闭的眼睛睫毛沉沉如盖，眼皮泛着近似贝类的温润光泽，脸上既是光风霁月，又是春色满园。

不得不说，这是一张异常美丽的脸。  
可刚刚睁着眼睛的时候，那双漂亮眼睛里却流露出的与身份不相符的清澈，那样满不在乎、悠然自若却又真诚坦荡的神情，又没来由地让他恼火。青年为自己片刻的入神凝视感到羞耻，他狠狠擦了两下嘴，异常愤懑地看着躺尸的郑云龙抱怨：“还泡什么MB，你自己就挺合适这行的！”

 

“你说这话我可就不爱听了。”  
“……！！！”

“那会不是扭捏着不愿进正题么？现在趴我身上摸来摸去的，这么主动啊小朋友？”郑云龙睁开眼睛，和张超脸对着脸，神色清明，“你掐得我大腿可真疼。”

一瞬间，青年的瞳孔因为震惊和紧张而猛烈的收缩，他像受惊的猫一样，突然暴起，两手擒住他的小臂像身后反剪，把郑云龙牢牢制服在身下。

“不许动！变态色情狂！”青年低吼出声，他的格斗技巧显然很不错，郑云龙被他压制的动弹不得，“不要出声！不然我杀了你！”

郑云龙忍不住一抖，坚强的内心显而易见地在“变态色情狂”这样的称呼下产生了动摇。  
“哎，”他叹口气，“你能不能轻点，小小年纪下手这么重。”

“快说！为什么你要装昏？你怎么知道我们的计划？电子钥匙在哪里？”张超被逼到这一步，早不愿伪装，他盘算着先逼问出东西的下落，接着三十六计走为上计——采取暴力敲晕走人。

“行……我知道你一肚子问题，一个一个来行吗?”郑云龙顺从地趴着，说话的口气像温柔的哥哥对着弟弟：“ 我先来说说我知道的事情，你再决定要不要杀我，好不好？”

“……你说。”  
青年压着他，一刻不敢放松。“要是敢耍滑头，我立刻拧断你的脖子。”

“已经很疼了……你真暴力。”郑云龙的眼睛很委屈是地眨了两下，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的。张超看着他开合的嘴唇，还是没有给他一记肘击。

“首先，你不是今天本该在这个房间里的人对吧？是你们帮会的‘貔貅’让你来的。”郑云龙注意到张超的脸色变了，“他让你来偷我身上的电子钥匙。唉，你们老大的手段脏的我简直看不下去。没有一点黑道灵魂。”

“少废话继续说！”  
“但你也不是‘貔貅’的人对不对？”郑云龙放轻了音量，“张超警官。”

 

“……”  
张超没有了声音。他的眼睛危险地眯起来，他的牙齿死死地咬紧，两手像要掰碎骨头似的捏紧他的手腕。

郑云龙的手腕瞬间红了，可他像没有痛觉似的，对张超的动摇视若无睹，继续说下去。

“你也没法杀我。你是警察。而且我知道的比你想象的多。”郑云龙顿了一下，继续说，“你觉得如果不按我说的去做，最后吃亏的会是谁呢？”

张超继续沉默着，瞪视着郑云龙开合的嘴唇。

“是楼下那个笑眯眯的引导员贾凡，是那个挺惹眼的前台李向哲，还是刚刚带我上来的看起来比你还小的服务员呢？哦，他叫蔡程昱是吧。”  
“我知道你的底细，你的伙伴我也一清二楚，如果你对我做不利的事情，你有任何胜算吗？”

“……”  
张超说不出话，他知道自己输的非常彻底。他能做的唯有谈判，才有可能保住他的兄弟和他自己。

“你要我怎么做？”张超放开他，眼睛亮的吓人，现在的他心底压着暴怒的黑火，“你到底是什么人？绝对不是政府官员这么简单吧？”

“哈，你太高估我了吧。”郑云龙惬意地伸开长腿，揉着手腕从床上坐起来，再从床头抽出纸巾，把嘴唇擦干净。他轻描淡写地把这话题跳过去：“别紧张，我不会为难你的，你只要配合我做很简单的事情。”他做了一个拉拉链的动作：“然后把嘴巴闭上。”  
“……你要我做什……？！！！”

电子钥匙已经出现在张超的手心里。

“超儿，就是这么简单。”郑云龙亲昵地拦住他的肩膀，称呼也变得亲昵，“把这个交给你们‘貔貅’，你好，我好，大家都好。”

“行啦，现在带着你的小伙伴，原计划撤离吧。”他挥挥手，“放心，按我说的做，咱们是双赢。”

“……你就这样放我走？”张超看着得来全不费功夫的东西，心有不甘，“不过你捏着我的把柄，现在我就是你的棋子了。”  
“别用这么不平等的称呼啊。”郑云龙笑起来，眼睛亮晶晶地闪光，“我想和你建立长期合作关系，成为合作伙伴。”  
年长的男人说话的声音像珠落玉盘，异常悦耳。张超听说过郑云龙能歌善舞的传言，想来也许是真的。他的语调平淡却诚恳，在雨天里带着干爽的温暖，让人情不自禁想相信他。

就相信他一次吧，反正自己也别无选择了。

 

他在郑云龙面前换好一套服务生的衣服，端好托盘准备出房门。

换衣服裸露上身的时候，那个快三十岁的男人像个小孩似的指着他的后腰：“我就说是刀伤！你还骗我说是胎记！”

张超终于忍不住翻了个真正的白眼：

“郑云龙，你那会儿想不起来那个电视剧，叫《广告狂人》。”

END

补充：自设定是超龙俩人是一个阵营的特工，一个在政府潜伏，一个在黑道卧底。但大龙通过各种信息了解到超儿的身份，超儿却不知道他的。因此大龙明知超儿想算计他，也要将计就计见他一面（大概是一种艺高人胆大的好奇心）。大龙一开始觉得他是小孩子逗他玩，不过相处过后渐渐就会发现他不是了，有机会再写写其他故事~


End file.
